1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing remote control key data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing data, corresponding to a remote control key selected by a user, in a home network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vigorous research and standardization regarding a home network have realized an environment in which a user can operate various home network devices using a single remote control. For example, in a home network environment, a user can receive digital content from various home network devices, such as a personal computer (PC) or a digital versatile/video disc (DVD) player, through a television (TV), and appreciate the received digital content.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram for explaining a general method of processing remote control key data in a home network device. Referring to FIG. 1, the home network device can be classified, in terms of function, into a server providing a service and a client receiving the service. For example, if a user reproduces a moving picture stored in a PC having a web server function using a TV, the TV is a client, and the PC is a server.
If a user accesses a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the server by executing a web browser in the client, the web browser accesses a web server in the server, and the web server transmits a web page to the client. When the client receives the web page and displays the received web page on a screen, the user calls a function included in the web server by selecting an item displayed in a menu of the web page using a remote control, and the web server provides a service of the server to the client by transmitting a function call response to the client.
According to prior art, since the user requests the server for a service by selecting an item of a web page displayed on the screen of the client, even though a service provided by the server exists, the user cannot use a certain service, unless the service is displayed as an item in the web page.
In addition, since keys of the remote control are not adaptive to any of the web pages, the user should use in general only limited keys (hereinafter, search keys), such as direction keys and an enter key, in order to select an item displayed in the web page, resulting in inconvenience as the search keys must be operated several times.